


Три возраста любви

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Ройенталь и Оберштайн несколько раз встречаются, расходятся и встречаются вновь. Каждый раз их любовь разная.





	Три возраста любви

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m

***

Ему восемнадцать. Сегодня. Ровно сегодня.  
День свободы, города и взрослости. Он кажется себе чуть ли не старым. Опытным, по крайней мере. День не в казарме, не в мрачном родительском особняке, а в баре. Взрослые одинокие мужчины отмечают дни рождения за барной стойкой, не так ли?

Бармен спрашивает документы и, довольно хмыкнув, наливает выпить за счет заведения. Виски. Для взрослых мужчин. Наверняка паршивый, по крайней мере Оскар узнает вкус. Они тайком пили такой же, и тот был паршивым. Другой разве достанешь?

Интересно, что же изменится в его жизни после того, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать? Через три дня — первый настоящий вылет, от чего особенно остро хочется запомнить этот день. Даже улыбчивого бармена с усами до груди.  
— Оскар, — оборачивается он к случайному соседу по правую руку.  
Мужчина неопределенного возраста едва улыбается в ответ. Он старше, но намного ли? Седина вряд ли может считаться признаком возраста.  
— Пауль, — отвечает он низким красивым голосом.  
Голос Оскар запомнит тоже. Как он проходится по коже, поднимая волоски дыбом.  
— Шахматы? — кошелек Оскара не располагает к угощению случайных знакомых.  
Может быть, после вылета, когда получит призовые — компенсацию за первых убитых людей. Интересно, Оскара будет всю ночь мучительно рвать от воспоминания о первой жертве?

Оскару всегда казалось, что он хорош в шахматах, но отвлекся, пытаясь разобрать выражение лица Пауля. Один-ноль в его пользу. Оскар разбит, как мальчишка. Стремительная атака — и вот он уже поверженный противник, склоняющий голову перед победителем.  
Второй матч — реванш. Он дается непросто, но упорство вместе с попытками разгадать противника дает результат.  
Третью партию они тянули, как растягивают шоколадку в новогоднем пайке, смакуя по кусочкам — два в неделю. Так можно растянуть сладостность детства на месяц. Шахматы, кажется, можно растянуть на всю жизнь. Говорят, самая долга длилась сорок лет, но бар закрывается раньше, поэтому они сводят встречу к ничьей.  
Оскару даже лестно чувствовать себя равным, поэтому он соглашается на предложение проводить. Предложение ли?

Они молча идут по городу, выдерживая положенное между ними расстояние, но Оскар уже знает, чем закончится встреча.  
Ключ, как назло, не лезет в замочную скважину, поэтому Оскар пытается сгладить неловкость прикосновением. Пауль отстраняется и, только когда они вваливаются в темную прихожую, говорит прямо в лицо:  
— У вас что, нет любопытных соседей?  
Они стоят, касаясь друг друга, и не сразу Оскар осознает, что прижат к стене. Распластан по ней, в попытке удержаться на ногах, когда до лица дотрагиваются властные пальцы.  
Он с трудом помнит, что было дальше. Слишком неловко, слишком мучительно горячо, слишком быстро, слишком медленно — всего слишком. Молодости и неопытности — в первую очередь.  
И совсем нет страха. Пока шли через город, думал, что будет страшно — отдаться случайному мужчине только потому, что вылет через три дня и девятнадцатого рождения может не быть, и надо жить сейчас, пока жив. Думал, что будет страшно быть во власти другого, ощущать тяжесть тела, жаркое дыхание, нескромные, настырные руки, прикасающиеся к тому, о чем запрещено даже думать.

А оказалось легко. Легко открыться, довериться, быть рядом. Быть красивым для кого-то, быть неумелым, не идеальным. Паулю, кажется, даже нравится эта неопытность. Когда-нибудь, когда Оскар окажется в постели с тем, кого надо будет учить, он вспомнит ободряющий шепот и уверенные, направляющие прикосновения. Удовольствие должны получить оба, не так ли?  
До вылета два с половиной дня — можно проснуться в одной постели. Это было бы приятно. Оскар лежит, бесстыдно отставив задницу, чтобы показать, что он красив. Что он желанен, ему доказали, и не раз. Но Пауль одевается, застегиваясь в китель.  
— Останься, — просит Оскар, коря себя за ребяческую слабость.  
— Вылет в четыре утра, — в темной комнате затянутый в черное Пауль кажется призраком. — И командир идиот.  
Это означает, что им не стоит узнавать друг о друге больше, чтобы случайно не захотелось встретиться вновь. Чтобы не искать того, кого может уже не быть.

Оскар встает, чтобы проводить, закрыть дверь и дать в последний раз погладить себя по заднице. Или в последний раз почувствовать это нежное ласкающее прикосновение, ради которого хочется перевернуть военную машину империи с ног на голову. Чтобы еще раз выпить вместе.  
О том, чтобы в галактике прекратилась война, не стоит и мечтать.

***

Мир просачивается сквозь пальцы песком, застревает вычурными ракушками и плавно, танцуя, опускается на морское дно. Каждый образ выверен, каждое слово подчинено танцу, ритму, бытию, окружающей вселенной.  
В такие дни особенно хочется тепла, хотя что есть это тепло? Свет? Огонь? Как измерить отношение человека к человеку?..  
Оскар поднимает голову, всматриваясь в спящего.  
Время конечно, как песок в ладонях, и оно истекло. Время для них двоих исчерпало себя. Поэтому, не касаясь, Оскар встает из постели, застегивает себя в китель, чтобы случайно не выпорхнули неуместные мысли, и выходит из комнаты. У Оберштайна есть другой, новый мальчик, двадцати лет от роду. Он манит не хуже летнего пляжного солнца. Оскара тоже манит. Шахматная партия сыграна, желаемое получено. Есть ли смысл оставаться?  
Нет.

Секундная слабость — посмотреть еще раз. Как в первый. Снова. Опять.  
«Это вы? Оберштайн? Это же были вы?»  
Он, кто еще. Нет во всем флоте второго офицера с седыми прядями, обрамляющими спокойное лицо, с этими мертвыми глазами, которые многим внушают ужас. Оскара не пугает взгляд. Он уже чувствовал прикосновения рук, он уже был вместе. Тогда, в прошлой, принадлежащей другим жизни Пауль был старше и опытней. Он учил, разрешал, провоцировал. Он просто был. Они просто были вдвоем в крошечной квартирке в один день рождения. Несколько часов, которые ... нет, не определили судьбу, но сделали так, что, увидев снова, Оскар не смог удержаться и спросил: «Это же были вы?».  
У них не осталось имен, только фамилии и звания. Форма заменила лица — ее достаточно, чтобы умереть во время боя. От них не требуется большее. И Оскар не рискнул назвать по имени. Только прикоснуться. Только обхватить лицо руками. Только прижаться всем телом «Это же были вы». Только поцеловать, возвращая тот поцелуй многолетней давности. Нет, не первый в жизни любого из них, но важный, по крайней мере для Оскара.  
Урок по принятию себя. Переход во взрослую, смертную жизнь.  
Не искал, не ждал, не надеялся. Даже не вспоминал. Нельзя вспомнить то, о чем не было забыто. Что хранилось глубоко под кителем, под кожей, где-то внутри ребер, спрятанным от посторонних глаз. Оно сидит в горле, щиплет, таится, злит. Вырывается поцелуем.  
«Да».  
Да — как признание. Да — как отражение памяти. Да — как разрешение.  
Целуй, чего уж теперь.  
Тело послушно отзывается — оно помнит. Оно догадывается, что последует за прикосновением губ к губам. Предвкушает.  
«Я провожу вас» — та же реплика, сменился герой.  
Дождаться, пока зайдут в прихожую, и тогда поцеловать — в тайне от посторонних глаз. Оскар помнит это важное правило. Никто не должен узнать. Пусть так. Это неважно, когда жив. Когда оба живы. В поцелуе, в жадных прикосновениях он выражает то, о чем не смел думать все эти годы. О смерти. Нелепой, конечно же. В пижаме, домашних тапочках, в обнимку с колонной. Какой еще?  
Поэтому первым делом целует в ямочку между ключиц, в висок, снова в ямочку, в шею. Не пытаясь казаться опытным любовником — к чему эта опытность, если важнее искренность. Та самая искренность, которая невозможна с женщиной и так легка, если речь идет о... о Пауле? Оберштайне? Пауле фон Оберштайне? Это два человека или один? Или это человек и воспоминание юности? Или важно только, что он запрокидывает голову, подставляя губы. Что Оскар кажется себе сильным. Что талия ложится в ладони безупречно. До стона удовольствия, до резкого выдоха, до желания остановиться в этом мгновении навсегда.  
Этого требует то, что спрятано там, за ребрами, около сердца. Остальное тело требует ответных прикосновений. Оно же напоминает, что главное — тайна. Чтобы никто не узнал. Ни одна живая душа. Поэтому Оскар просыпается ночью, одевается, встает, уходит. До тех пор, пока не замкнется круг. «Я провожу вас». И еще. И еще. Снова. Бесконечно погружаясь в объятие, которое истончается до тех пор, пока не просачивается сквозь сомкнутые ладони обратно в море.  
Рыжий мальчик умер, освободив путь. Именно поэтому Оскар будет первым из тех, кто желает смерти убившим его. Им нет прощения, как и у Оскара нет права сказать «я провожу вас» снова. Он и не заметил, какой именно раз стал последним. Когда вдруг оказалось, что у одного вылет утром, у другого — через три дня. И не скажешь дурного о командире. Он теперь один на двоих.  
Тот, который сможет привести галактику к миру. Сможет. Оскар будет в первом ряду офицеров, чтобы видеть. Всегда видеть тень и свет, отделивший его от тени.

***

Они иногда касаются друг друга. Редко. Невзаправду.  
Первый раз Оскар задумался и толкнул Оберштайна плечом в коридоре. Испугался сам того, что сделал. Поймал взгляд и не знал, куда спрятаться. Как вырваться из петли времени этого взгляда.  
Потом, когда принимал документы, — неудачно перехватил, дотронулся пальцами. Они держали стопку бумаги чуть дольше, чем нужно, чтобы понять, что между ними ничего нет, ничего не было.  
Эти искренне случайные прикосновения не более чем притяжение тела, которое почему-то не согласно с разумом. С каждым днем влечение становится ярче. Достаточно коснуться рукава, чтобы воображение достроило все то, что не должно случится, если оставаться верным себе. Оскар забивает желание обнимать внутрь груди, прячет его под подушкой вместе с дурной бессонной головой. Хочется не то обладать, не то принадлежать самому, но обладать, наверное, сильнее.  
Оскар ревнует. Ко всем. Даже к Райнхарду, хотя ему Оберштайна можно было бы уступить. Ревнует к другим адмиралам. Своим. Чужим. Наверное, поэтому каждый раз, когда их разделяет стол переговоров, Оскар замирает. Если бы он был великаном, то наклонился бы — вот так, через всю комнату — и поцеловал. Но он человек, поэтому остается смотреть, забывая считать вдохи и выдохи. И Оберштайн смотрит так же.  
Пауль.  
Давным-давно его звали Пауль. Оскар помнит это.  
Он вспоминает, прокручивает имя, смакует его, перекатывает на языке: «Пауль». «Пауль, не надо. Не рассказывай мне про Яна. Ну зачем».  
Гадостно чувствовать, как эта вся растревоженная, не нашедшая выхода нежность становится злостью. Оскар задает вопросы, на которые не хочет знать ответы. Срывается. Все опять идет не так, как должно. И только когда Оберштайн выскакивает из кабинета, мир обретает целостность.  
Ему не все равно.  
Ему тоже не все равно. До сих пор. Спустя два года. Спустя четырнадцать лет.  
Стоит ли уступить Оберштайна Райнхарду? Действительно ли Райнхард так велик, как казалось? Насколько он готов не отсиживаться в мирном времени, а идти к цели? Показывать дорогу?..  
Оскар перебирает документы, не понимая их смысла, не вчитываясь. И надо бы отогнать адъютанта, потому что ему не следует видеть то, что произойдет дальше.  
не стоит видеть то животное, дремучее, которое проснулось в Оскаре в тот момент, когда Оберштайн вышел за дверь.  
Кажется, оно называется раскаяние.

Генрих остается ждать в коридоре, а Оскар благодарит богов, всех, которых знает, что Оберштайн один.  
Это и сложно, и просто — разрешить телу завершить движение. Оно ведь хочет этого, жаждет, тоскует от неполноты.  
Хорошо, что Оберштайн стоял. Так удобнее — обнять, прижать голову к себе, вцепиться в волосы, другой рукой чувствовать серую тяжесть плаща. Раньше не было плаща. Раньше было удобнее обнимать.  
— Не говорите ничего. Молчите. Прошу вас. Я вспылил.  
Извинение не за сегодняшний день — а за ту ошибку двухлетней давности, когда казалось, что только так и правильно. Что это прихоть и блажь. Тайна, которую стоило бы похоронить за семью печатями. Да и Оберштайн тогда все больше смотрел на Райнхарда. До сих пор смотрит, но сейчас Оскар чувствует, что не только на него.  
И этого достаточно. Этого да возможности обнять вдруг стало достаточно, чтобы быть рядом.  
Тело обрело завершенность, и Оскар наконец может выдохнуть. Прямо туда, в висок. В седые пряди.  
Чувствуя, что захват ослаб, Оберштайн поднимает голову. Он не отстраняется, не пытается вырваться и даже не сжимает кулаки. Он стоит и смотрит. Кажется, чуть снизу вверх. Время останавливается там, где встречаются их взгляды. Его больше нет. Нет ни времени, ни пространства, ни пустоты, ничего. Нет и Оскара фон Ройенталя — только взгляд.  
— Проводите меня сегодня домой, — выдыхает он в губы, а потом наклоняется еще ближе.  
Извинение, просьба, мольба.  
Во власти каждого из них изменить время вылета и подправить галактику на свой вкус. Оскар бы предпочел мир, в котором им не надо было бы таиться.

«В пять», — ловит Оскар вместе с выдохом и прижимается губами, чтобы этот ответ остался между ними.  
Теперь Оберштайну, безусловно, надо работать. И Оскару тоже надо работать. Им обоим надо работать, а хочется стоять вот так, прижавшись друг к другу и изредка целоваться. Просто чтобы убедиться, что ничего не изменилось и что никто из них не исчез.  
Было бы правильно сказать что-то, заготовить речь, но Оскар так счастлив — его тело так счастливо от возможности дотронуться, что слова кажутся излишними. И надо бы, наверное, извиниться, но разве собственная нежность не является достаточным извинением? Если начать говорить словами, то может случиться непоправимое. Вряд ли Оберштайн простит его в третий раз.  
«В пять. Прости. Спасибо», — проговаривает Оскар скороговоркой, размыкает руки, целует еще раз. И еще. И натыкается на едва различимую улыбку, которая означает: «Я понял, идите уже».  
Оскар идет перекладывать бумаги по порядку, в надежде составить из них узор. У него три часа до пяти вечера и раковина полная грязных чашек. Наверняка. Он не помнит.

Миттермайер возникает из темноты влтавских коридоров без трех минут пять. Он сопровождает Оскара до лестницы, предлагая выпить. Оскар отказывается вежливо, но непреклонно, полностью игнорируя улыбки, взгляды и то, как Миттермайер кокетливо откидывает волосы, совершенно бессознательно пытаясь привлечь внимание к себе. Оскар умеет очаровывать не только женщин, но и мужчин, и, видимо, Миттермайер привык ловить внимание Оскара. Или просто считает, что так можно его удержать рядом? Разбираться в мотивах друга желания нет. Все равно тот женат и что жесты, что слова, что взгляды — ни приведут решительно ни к чему. Оскар проверял. Несколько раз. Они часто пьют вместе.

На парадной лестнице Влтавы стоит вторая пара. Фернер оттачивает примерно те же приемы на Оберштайне. Улыбки, жесты — он тянет время. Оберштайн стоит и смотрит, кажется, заинтересованно, от чего Оскар решается, не дождавшись, пока секундная стрелка главных часов гостиницы завершит свой оборот.  
— Мы не договорили с ним про Венли, — сделать зверское выражение лица, оказывается, проще, чем Оскару думалось.  
Миттермайер только печально вздыхает:  
— Давай лучше я. Это моя работа с ним собачиться.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прятался за твою спину?  
При виде заломленной брови Миттермайер тушуется и безразлично пожимает плечами. За это безразличие Оскару тоже предстоит извиняться, но уже потом.  
Пока ему надо устроить представление на потеху публике. Хлеба и зрелищ.

Подойти, смерить Фернера взглядом: презрение, нелюбовь, высокомерие удаются Оскару лучше, чем когда-либо.  
— Мне казалось или рабочий день до шести, Оберштайн? — разве можно для начала свидания подобрать фразу лучше. — Еще пять. Уже уходите? Я провожу? Осталось несколько вопросов касательно лояльности некоторых известных вам людей.  
— Вы меня проводите? — в оттенках голоса есть все, от удивления до желчи.  
— Хорошо, можете проводить меня вы. Но до окончания рабочего времени еще час, поэтому прошу вас быть столь любезным и уделить его мне.  
Приглашающий жест, и вот уже Оберштайн спускается по лестнице к выходу, а Оскар конвоем идет на полшага сзади, защищая от двух ненавидящих взглядов. Кажется, Миттермайер и Фернер готовы удавить его, под молчаливое одобрение господина военного министра.

Они идут через город, пока не доходят до временного пристанища Ройенталя.  
Час еще не истек, но время неумолимо. Дорожка, дверь, прихожая.  
— О чем вы хотели говорить, Ройенталь?  
«Говорить? Я говорил с вами два года. Мне хватило».  
— Я еще не придумал, но обязательно придумаю. Потом. Не сейчас. Давайте не будем сейчас говорить?  
Он целует уголок губ, а потом прижимается, как ребенок, всем телом. Чтобы потереться щекой о щеку, чтобы его погладили по спине, чтобы услышать тихое, рычащее, придуманное только для него:  
— Оскар...

***

Оскар лежит и смотрит. Просто лежит на боку и смотрит, а Оберштайн смотрит на него. Они, кажется, и не лежали так никогда — чтобы просто смотреть.  
«Ройенталь, почему вы ушли два года назад?» — этот вопрос, наверное, так и останется не заданным. «Ройенталь, почему вы пришли сейчас?» — тоже интересно было бы узнать, хотя «влечение» — очень хороший ответ.  
«Ройенталь, когда вы уйдете снова?» — этот вопрос Оберштайн не хочет задавать.  
Уйдет. Не сегодня — так завтра, не завтра — так через месяц, через полгода, о годе не стоит и загадывать.  
Или Пауль уйдет сам, тем более что сейчас гость именно он, и у него есть привилегия уйти первым. Пока не стало обидно-поздно.  
Дотронуться пальцами до лица естественно и легко. Шелковистые брови, упрямая складка на лбу, чрезмерно длинный нос, тонкие губы, упрямый подбородок. Ройенталь весь упрямый до твердолобости, яростный до злости.  
А шея длинная, и ухо округло-мягкое. Пальцы неспешно путешествуют к волосам, к спадающей на лоб челке, по виску к скулам.  
Нетерпеливый — поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать в ладонь. Ему надо все и сразу, но он уже получил свое «все». Еще там, в кабинете, когда Пауль поверил в очередной раз.

Паулю двадцать четыре, из которых шесть лет он выживает чудом. Каждый вылет должен стать последним, но по нелепой случайности везет. Даже если флот в тылу, то командиры, кажется, ставят себе целью умереть в бою, забрав с собой свиту из офицеров. Пауль не хочет умирать. Это работа, ничего особенного. Его работа, его жизнь. В меру безрадостная, в меру опасная. Рутина. Даже смерть может стать рутиной.  
Пауль взрослый, он уже понимает это. Ему — ужасные долгие двадцать четыре года, а это почти девять тысяч дней или тринадцать миллионов минут. Десять из них он подсматривает за мальчиком на соседнем стуле. Мальчику восемнадцать. У него красивые пальцы, узкая талия и нарочитая бравада. Он еще немного угловатый, нескладный, демонстративно уверенный в себе. Наглый. Нравятся ли Паулю наглые юноши? Нет. Он бы выбрал опытного, зрелого партнера для ночи перед вылетом, но об этом надо было думать девять минут назад. Нескладное очарование проникает внутрь, заполняет целиком. Эти наивные попытки нравиться, хищная улыбка, резкие жесты. Пауль так и не смог понять, поймали ли его, или он дал себя поймать. Целовал точно сам. Прямо в тонкие губы. Наслаждаясь — нет… не властью, а тем, как красиво Оскар меняется: краснеет, хватает ртом воздух, подается вперед и все еще пытается вести. Пауль разрешит ему. Позже. Ровно после того, как выполнит задуманное.  
Блажь, конечно же. Предполетная тревога выливается в дурные решения, в хвастовство, в обладание, в страх смерти, в желание остаться в памяти случайного мальчика в случайном баре — первым.  
Мы живы, пока о нас помнят, не так ли? И если Пауль умрет, а шансы велики как никогда, то тогда он будет жить, пока этот мальчик будет помнить, кто в первый раз заставил его стонать от удовольствия и просить больше.  
Остаться хочется, но надо уходить. Пауля ведет чужая дремучая воля, и мерзко оттого, что вынужден ей подчиниться.  
Надо искать вожака, который прекратит войну, который сделает так, чтобы даже у таких, как Пауль, было право на жизнь. Без оговорок.  
Он целует в самый самый последний раз, поражаясь, как по-хозяйски обнимает того, о существовании которого узнал двести пятьдесят минут назад.

***

Паулю тридцать пять, и ровно на день рождения он получил подарок — возможность работать вместе с одной из самых многообещающих личностей в истории Рейха. Приятный и ценный подарок, даже если Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм считает одариваемым себя.  
Пауль помнит свои в меру пафосные рассуждения о будущем империи и помнит, что произошло дальше. Его поглотила туча. Сначала было ощущение взгляда между лопаток — Пауль шел нарочито спокойно, хотя стало неуютно, особенно при мысли, что пора сворачивать в одну из малых улочек. Он рискнул, проклиная себя за браваду и нежелание казаться слабым.  
Шаги за спиной казались громом, тревога усилилась, а потом туча налетела и поглотила его. «Это вы? Оберштайн? Это же были вы?» — прошептала туча на ухо. Туча была твердой, горячей, у нее были разные глаза, некрасивый длинный нос и чудовищно самодовольная улыбка, рассмотреть которую не получилось: целовалась туча яростно и горячо, сминая жалкие попытки сопротивления.  
«Я провожу вас», — сказал тогда, задыхаясь, Ройенталь. Все такой же наглый, порывистый, краснеющий. Мальчик, который запомнил. Может быть, благодаря этому мальчику Пауль и жил все эти годы?..  
Он дал себя проводить в тот вечер. И еще много вечеров подряд. Ройенталь налетал внезапно, кружил голову, сводил с ума тело. Давал, кажется, больше, чем получал. С каждым разом становясь все сильнее, все опасней, непредсказуемей. Он был совсем не похож на солнечного мальчика, которому служили они оба. Или похож. Но Райнхард был светлее, даже в своей ярости, и у него за плечом стоял рыжий мальчик, который был важнее всех остальных.  
А потом Ройенталь ушел. Он уходил каждый вечер, понимая, насколько болезненным для Оберштайна стала бы огласка их отношений, но в тот вечер ушел иначе.  
Сел на кровати, взъерошил волосы — он-то, укладывающий их волосок к волоску. Потом рывком поднял себя, облачился в форму, став почти неразличимым в темной спальне. Молчание пугало, пугали стиснутые в кулаки руки, упрямо сжатые губы. Он обернулся, бросил себя на кровать, потянулся вперед — как за разрешением остаться. Нежный, ласковый, мягкий поцелуй сменился укусами. Будто это Оберштайн уходил, а Ройенталь в ярости пытался вырвать для себя последние секунды близости.  
Хлопнула дверь, и время, всегда игравшее не по правилам в их встречи, одумалось и пошло своим чередом.  
Неделю Оберштайн рассматривал себя перед зеркалом, надавливая на синяки, надеясь, что они останутся с ним еще немного. Хотя бы на пару дней.  
Но они сначала побледнели, как и чувство одиночества, а потом сошли на нет.  
Туча ушла, можно было смотреть на солнце сколь угодно долго, хоть пока не ослепнешь.

***

Теперь они лежат в одной постели, и время, будто одумавшись, замерло, чтобы посмотреть на них. Пауль может дотрагиваться, и его руку не перехватят, чтобы поцеловать. Он видит, как Оскару хочется навалиться, уничтожить не только время, но на этот раз и пространство, но он лежит, демонстрируя выдержку, не свойственную ему ранее.  
Два года всего? Из которых полгода, когда все начало возвращаться на круги своя. Случайные прикосновения, которых все больше и больше. Взгляды — такие же случайные. Форма, которая мешает.  
Маховик раскручивался, набирая обороты, чтобы столкнуть их вместе. В третий раз.  
Оберштайн знал, почему именно в этот день. Всего слишком много, Оскара — в первую очередь. Его утреннего раздражения, реакции самого Пауля, а потом, что важнее, объятий в кабинете.  
Несколько месяцев ожидания завершились объятием. Просьбой. Теплом. Поэтому хочется поверить. Обмануться в очередной раз. Ведь будет небольно, раз это все не всерьез. Приключение на несколько ночей, страстный секс, а потом — расшаркивания в коридорах: «Здравствуйте, ваше превосходительство» — «И вам помереть быстро и без мучений». Паулю все равно нечего терять. Не будет неверности. Он свободен в своей жизни и поступках.  
Никак не может насмотреться, ни глазами ни пальцами. Оскар терпеливо ждет, зажмурившись. Как же мало надо, чтобы шелухой вместе с формой отпали их ранги и фамилии. Осталось имя.  
Оскар не отвечает даже на прикосновение пальцев к губам. Он спит. Ровно дышит, лицо разгладилось. Он даже кажется нежным, когда спит вот так. Очень не хочется его будить, поэтому Пауль лежит еще немного, пока веки не наливаются тяжестью.  
Значит, пора.  
— Мне надо к Лиз, Ройенталь… Оскар.  
— Нет, — отвечает тот не просыпаясь, пододвигается ближе и закидывает на Пауля руку и ногу. Тяжелые и неудобные.  
Видимо, это ультимативный жест завоевателя.  
— Она ждет. Мне действительно пора.  
— Зачем вам женщины, если у вас снова есть я?  
Дыхание щекочет шею, ухо и почему-то нос. Наверное, дело в непробиваемой наглости.  
— Она не женщина, — сдерживая смех, отвечает Пауль.  
— Тем более, — Оскар непреклонен, но ему приходится уступить.  
Пауль выползает из-под него, чувствуя приятную боль в теле. Оскар был на высоте. Они оба были молодцы. Надо идти.  
Китель тянет, плащ — тем более. Ройенталь настолько недоволен, насколько может быть недоволен человек, который наконец-то вкусил заслуженный отдых, а его подняли.  
— Я провожу, — бурчит он сонно и бредет к шкафу за свежей сорочкой.  
— Мне потом идти гулять с ней, — говорит Оберштайн, будто только это может отговорить от желания провожать.  
— Не хочу, — ворчливо отвечает Ройенталь, как если бы его заставляли. — Но если надо — значит, гулять.  
— Вы совершенно не обязаны, — Оберштайн выдавливает из себя эту фразу, понимая, что сейчас Оскара озарит и он, раздевшись, вернется в постельное нутро досыпать.  
— Я не могу отпустить вас к какой-то там Лиз на ночь глядя. После всего вот этого, — Оскар выразительно показывает на смятую постель, будто это стало иметь значение.  
Оберштайну становится еще забавнее.  
— Она собака, Ройенталь.  
— И? — Ройенталь усиленно трет правый глаз, чтобы проснуться окончательно. У него вид все еще сонного ребенка, а не одного из самых влиятельных людей галактики. — Я надеялся, вернее догадывался, что это именно собака, но что это меняет? Пижаму брать? — добавляет он как взрослый сознательный человек.  
Оберштайн ошарашенно мотает головой.  
— В полотенце завернусь, — хмуро кивает Ройенталь и, взяв ключи, демонстрирует всем собой, что он ничуть не хуже собаки и с ним тоже можно идти гулять.  
Паулю очень хочется выпить. Символически. Перед прогулкой, во время и, главное, после нее.

***

Впервые Оскар поднимается на борт «Тристана» без ощущения власти над кораблем и над флотом. Обычно когда он шел по трапу, по своему трапу, отдавая честь своей команде, то впитывал их эмоции: восхищение, счастье, адреналин, так нужный, чтобы сойтись в схватке. Тысячи людей занимали свои места на кораблях его армии. Если он будет удачлив, то тысячи и вернутся. Никогда не скажешь наверняка. Поэтому и нужно шипящее, пенящееся предчувствие удачи: только воинской доблестью можно добиться расположения богов или добыть себе пропуск в Вальгаллу — лучшее из посмертий.  
Собственная улыбка — вымучена, кресло на мостике — неудобно, а мысли, которые не выгнать из головы, совершенно не связаны с боем. Оберштайн летит на «Брунгильде», и если раньше это казалось чуть ли не благом — можно не видеть, не чувствовать, пусть Райнхард разбирается с ним как хочет, — то теперь расставание — пытка. Связаться? По комму? Чтобы весь флот обсуждал, о чем они говорят за закрытыми дверями своих кают? «Я просто хотел услышать ваш голос». Так себе повод, когда вам обоим несколько больше двадцати, и с девяти до шести ты держишь галактику на плечах. А один из вас, возможно, держит повелителя этой галактики. Можно ли устоять перед его харизмой и красотой? Не вернется ли все на круги своя теперь, когда Оскар ушел, чтобы не возвращаться. И правильно сделал. Или неправильно, но уже не изменить ничего.  
Нет ни малейшего повода связаться — только одиночество каюты и виски. Поэтому Оскар старательно пьет каждый вечер. По чуть-чуть. Притворяясь, что он не один. Изысканно-болезненное удовольствие, опасно приближающее к сумасшествию. Но всяко лучше, чем пугать ночную вахту или смотреть в потолок. Иногда Оскар смотрел в книги. Весьма интеллектуальное занятие, совершенно, к сожалению, не способствующее снятию напряжения.  
Поэтому на совещание на «Брунгильду», он летит с радостью. Возможно, одни решили, что упрямо сжатые губы означают решимость перед битвой; возможно, что его превосходительство с удовольствием бы продолжал пить в койке и никуда не ездить, но, так или иначе, Оскар не просто высиживает все совещание, никого не убив, но даже сбегает от Миттермайера.  
С ним встретиться было бы проще. Подумаешь, два адмирала обсуждают предстоящую битву, ну или перемывают кости остальным. Случалось разное.  
— Ваше превосходительство, у меня есть несколько вопросов, — хватать за руки не принято, но достаточно перегородить дорогу, а потом сделать шаг вбок, пропуская его, но не Фернера. — Наедине, если позволите.  
Оберштайн, молча просидевший всю встречу, выглядит абсолютно равнодушным. Ему совершенно нет никакого дело до адмиралов — только Райнхард владеет его мыслями, а ведь с Оскаром они виделись в последний раз перед вылетом, одиннадцать дней назад.  
Дверь закрывается с отчетливым металлическим щелчком.  
— Говорите, Ройенталь, — таким голосом можно замораживать мясо для лучшей сохранности.  
— Пусть Фернер выйдет, — Оскар мотает головой, будто это может ускорить процесс выхождение Фернера хотя бы из себя.  
— Зачем? Что вы хотите мне сказать?  
Оберштайн сам виноват в том, что происходит дальше. Это Оскар знает наверняка. Он выдыхает, делает шаг, а потом обнимает и утыкается носом в висок. Становится значительно лучше, пусть Оберштайн и замер каменным изваянием.  
— Я чудовищно скучаю, невообразимо ревную, хочу обнять, но не поднимать же из-за этого мятеж, — говорит Оскар тихо, а потом разворачивается, чтобы создать иллюзию того, что Фернер не видит, как они целуются.  
Оберштайн — его можно понять — отвечает на поцелуй не сразу, неохотно, но хотя бы не пытается оттолкнуть. Его плечи все так же напряжены, не помогают даже успокаивающие поглаживания.  
Оскар, определенно, неудачник. Стоило выдумать повод встретиться с Райнхардом и долететь до «Брунгильды» раньше. Теперь… неужели теперь поздно?  
— Вот, в общем-то, все, что я хотел вам сказать, Оберштайн.  
Имя сваливается вниз и начинает прорастать между ними стеной. Оскар даже знает, насколько нелепо, чудовищно несчастным выглядит со своими опущенными руками — не удерживать же насильно. Фернеру будет что обсудить со своим начальником за вечерней выпивкой или же утренним кофе. Может быть, дело не в Райнхарде, а в Фернере? Они, наверное, и живут в смежных каютах. Производственная необходимость, конечно же. Как иначе.  
Требуется усилие не только тела, но и воли, чтобы развернуться и пойти прочь. Все сказал, что хотел. Куда уж больше. Оберштайн все равно смотрит только на Фернера.  
«Фернер, вы не могли бы оставить нас», — звучит так тихо, что можно счесть шорохом.

Целоваться, когда на тебя никто не смотрит, значительно приятнее. Можно даже забраться ладонями под китель и почувствовать жар тела.  
Времени никогда не бывает достаточно, поэтому, старательно застегивая на Оберштайне китель, Оскар тихо говорит:  
— Постарайтесь дождаться меня, даже если это трудно. Хорошо?  
— Возможно, некоторые распоряжения Райнхарда будет необходимо передать лично, минуя линии связи. Они ненадежны. Их легко перехватить. В случае, если такая необходимость возникнет, возможно ли мне будет остановиться на «Тристане» на ночь, перед тем как лететь обратно?  
— Воля императора для меня закон. Если я не найду каюту, соответствующую вашему статусу и положению, то уступлю вам свою.  
— Ждите распоряжений… Оскар.  
Фернер благоразумно стучит, дожидается разрешения и только потом входит.  
Оскару пора идти, иначе многие бы решили, что он уже расчленил господина военного министра и сейчас заметает следы. Это не соответствует действительности. Китель на Оберштайне уже застегнут под самое горло, если правда, не принимать во внимание, что Оскар ошибся на один крючок.

***

Оскар не избегает Миттермайера, по крайней мере специально. Просто времени решительно перестало хватать. Миттермайер после свадьбы, между прочим, был такой же. Можно ли считать отношения с Паулем законным браком — тот еще вопрос. Но раз Оскар выгуливает его собаку, потому что Оберштайн болтается по всей галактике, а у Рабенара болят колени и ему тяжело, то это уже можно называть браком?  
Теперь Миттермайер стоит прямо в кабинете Оскара и избегнуть его не получилось бы никак. Разве что через окно.  
— Ты больше не пьешь с офицерами, Ройенталь, — Миттермайер грустно улыбается, выражая мнимое принятие новых правил жизни. — Кто она? Рыжая или блондинка?  
— Волосы русые, — вдаваться в подробности было бы лишним. — И ты знаешь, что я никогда не любил эти вечера сплетен.  
— А зря. Узнал бы много интересного, например о себе.  
Вот теперь начинается серьезный разговор, от которого Оскар счастливо увиливал больше года. И ведь не скажешь «наша встреча была ошибкой , позорно сбежав. От Ураганного не сбежишь. Он догонит, побьет, свяжет и задаст свои вопросы. И в интересах же Оскара найти хорошие ответы на эти самые вопросы.  
— И что в моде у господ офицеров сейчас?..  
— Мюллер утверждает, что собственными глазами видел, как ты выгуливаешь собаку Оберштайна, — Миттермайер всем своим видом выражает и недоверие к таким нелепым новостям, и жгучий интерес.  
Собаку Оберштайна Оскар выгуливал. И значит, все же Мюллер ему не показался. А жаль.  
— И собаку Оберштайна, и Лиз. Иногда я выгуливаю их обоих. Но, кажется, я достаточно вложил в эту галактику, чтобы выгуливать кого захочу, — Оскар складывает руки на груди, демонстрируя, что разговор окончен. Может же человек надеяться?  
— Что?! — Миттермайер ревет так, что чувствительный сейсмометр мог бы уловить колебания почвы и с другой стороны площади. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
— Ну… — Оскар ежится и признается в сокровенном: — Шерсть теперь везде. Что я должен делать, если везде шерсть, ты не знаешь?  
Миттермайер ласково улыбается и медленно обходит стол по часовой стрелке.  
— Ты пьян? Ты употребляешь наркотики? Он тебя шантажирует? Я могу тебе помочь? Давай просто спокойно поговорим. Что ты с ним делаешь?  
Подавив в себе желание начать движение прочь от Миттермайера, Оскар говорит первое, что пришло в голову.  
— Проверяю его на верность.  
Звучит глупо, но уж лучше, чем вдаваться в подробности.  
— Ты ударился головой, Ройенталь? Признавайся.  
Миттермайер приблизился вплотную и теперь возвышается мрачный, неукротимый и уверенный в сумасшествии друга.  
— Да, — просто отвечает Оскар, глядя снизу вверх.  
— И давно? — Миттермайер потер переносицу, словно отрицая то, что услышал.  
— Лет… лет шестнадцать назад.  
Неужели и после этого Миттермайер не поймет, что у Оскара не было выбора. Что то, что случилось с ним давным-давно, оказалось настоящим. Оказалось важнее, чем другие мимолетные увлечения. Неужели Миттермайер отвернется и осудит? На остальных адмиралов Оскару плевать.  
— Это же статья! О чем ты думаешь, о чем вы оба думаете? Вас отправят в ссылку.  
— Это же Оберштайн, он уладил все юридические формальности.  
Кажется, можно выдыхать. Расстрел через повешенье откладывается на неопределенное время.  
Оскар выскальзывает из кресла, достает стаканы и наливает им обоим выпить.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, Ройенталь? Почему я только сейчас узнаю о том, что ты ударился головой полтора десятка лет назад и последствия контузии так сильны?  
— А что я должен был сказать? — Оскар мрачно усмехается и салютует бокалом. — Так получилось, что этот мужик старше меня, седой который, которого все терпеть не могут, который самый умный, так получилось, что я… — Оскар запнулся. Слов перестало хватать. — Что он…  
— Что вы идиоты. Оба, — Миттермайер хлопнул пустым стаканом по столу. — Потрудитесь сообщить эту радостную весть его величеству до того, как слухи разрастутся так бурно, что дойдут даже до его глухих царственных ушей.  
— Зачем ему знать об этом. Ты же не докладывался о свадьбе, — Оскар наливает себе еще виски и предлагает Миттермайеру, но тот накрывает стакан ладонью, отказываясь.  
— Потому что ни ты, ни Оберштайн не тянете на девушку из хорошей семьи, которая робея и стесняясь идет к алтарю. Потому что Райнхард должен, по крайней мере понимать, почему на совещаниях вы то собачитесь, а то поете душа в душу. Ты не представляешь, сколько я выпил, пытаясь разобраться, что происходит. Теперь вот прозрел, спасибо. И то потому, что у меня есть нехорошее подозрение, что этого хочется тебе самому.  
Оскар старательно прячет улыбку в стакане. Мысль если не поцеловать, то хотя бы обнять Пауля на глазах у Райнхарда притягательна. Очень. К сожалению, стоит признать, что Оскар был бы счастлив повторить это маленькое представление перед каждым из офицеров, чтобы они знали, кому Оберштайн принадлежит на самом деле. Шансов, что Оберштайн согласится быть наглядным пособием, исчезающе мало. Оскар тяжело вздыхает, показывая Миттермайеру, что полностью с ним согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> У слона-слона-слона  
Замерзает сторона  
Северная самая,  
Самая  
Упрямая,  
Так как эта сторона  
Очень сильно  
Влюблена  
В одинокую  
Луну.  
И приходится слону —  
Вместо сна в ночной попоне —  
Тусоваться  
На балконе  
Той  
слоновьей  
частью,  
Что стремится  
К счастью.
> 
> В тапочки  
Обуется  
И Луной любуется.
> 
> А Луна-Луна-Луна,  
Как жемчужина бледна,  
Игнорируя округу,  
Смотрит  
только  
на слона.
> 
> Так и мёрзнут  
Тет-а-тет  
В белоснежной  
Темноте,  
Так и смотрят —  
Очень нежно,  
Так и дышат в пустоте.  
(Мария Рупасова)


End file.
